


Smut Monday, March 2018: Sitting Still

by AliceCambio



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orders, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Summary: Alucard misbehaves during a mission and is subsequently punished by Integra. Dominant/Submissive, Mild Voyeurism, Sexual TortureRating: Mature.Cross posted from Tumblr: Boredstudent-blog





	Smut Monday, March 2018: Sitting Still

Alucard walked into Integra’s room. It was so dark in the room that most of the furniture was shadowed and almost blended into the walls, like a permanent dusk. The only light in the room was from a lantern hanging from a ceiling. The lantern was directly over a straight-backed chair, which was facing the bed.  
“Sit in the chair and close your eyes. That’s an order,” Integra said, stepping out of the walk-in closet, wearing a simple black robe. 

Alucard followed her orders quietly, crossing one leg over another as he sat down. He listened intently for any noises. Two match strikes, and the smell of burning wick and warming lavender wax hit his nose. Then there were some soft shuffling noises, and then the whisper of cloth on skin.  
“Open your eyes, but do not move from the chair, and do not speak, please.”

Alucard opened his eyes, and was quickly grateful for his strength of will, as it prevented his jaw from dropping. Two candles on small tables on either side of the bed were lit, showing her in the middle of the bed. Integra lay nude on the bed in front of him. She was leaned on the pillows so that she could see him and still be laying down. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, and he arms were folded in front of her perfect breasts. 

“You are being punished, you know that?” She said, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees, framing her cleavage but not exposing her nipples. “You made a huge mess in London yesterday evening, and you wouldn’t even apologize to the Prime Minister after you broke through the wall into the living room of 10 Downing Street. You humiliated myself, yourself, and the Hellsing Organization all at once. So, as punishment, you do not get to touch me until I see fit, nor will you touch yourself. I suggest you do what you can to get comfortable now, because I will not give you any opportunity to move after this point. You will also not speak after this point. Am I clear?”  
“Good. And I’m not your ‘pet.’”  
“Crystal, my pet.”  
Alucard smirked briefly and then relaxed into the chair, intent on not letting Integra’s little show of power intimidate him. He knew she couldn’t resist his touch for long, anyway.  
Integra picked up a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, pushing the dispenser button and squirting some out onto her arm. She rubbed the lotion in until it became absorbed into her skin, and then did the same to her other arm. As Integra smoothed the cream down her arms, her breasts swayed back and forth, nipples peeking out here and there. 

Alucard resisted the urge to lean forward as Integra unhooked her ankles from one another and pulled one knee up slightly, exposing the curve of her buttock in the flickering candlelight. She smeared the moisturizer along her leg, rubbing it in everywhere. Alucard felt arousal begin to flood his member, hardening it. 

“You know, this is one of my favorite activities,” Integra said conversationally as she moved. “I love being able to pamper myself like this, especially after a long day of picking up after you, smoothing over whatever horrid political scandal you’ve managed to create, dealing with sexist pigs and beaurocratic fools. I love to sit back and work this lovely lotion into my skin, and I absolutely love what follows.”  
Integra put down the lotion bottle and opened a small box on one of the nightstands. She pulled out a small egg-shaped plastic item.  
“Do you know what this is?” she inquired politely. “You can shake your head or nod in response.”  
After Alucard shook his head, she smiled. “It’s a vibrator. It helps me relax…. Really relax.”

With that, she sat back on the pillows, both knees up and slightly spread, so Alucard could see the small tuft of hair between her legs. She began massaging one of her breasts and turned on the egg, grazing her other breast, barely brushing around her nipple. She gasped and her eyes began to droop in pleasure. She stopped briefly to lap at one of her fingertips with her tongue, then grazed her nipple with the damp tip. 

Alucard’s pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he cursed himself for not taking them off before she began this little display. Integra seemed to sense his consternation, and smirked before moving the egg down her belly to the tuft of hair, to the slit under the tuft of hair. Alucard heard the vibration become slightly muted, and began to smell Integra’s arousal as it soaked around her fingertips and toy. He watched helplessly as she dropped her head back and started moaning and crying out for him. Her limbs shook and she arched her hips to better pleasure herself, and Alucard struggled with staying true to his word and holding still, not moving. 

Integra suddenly froze, then shuddered, limbs relaxing and body falling back against the bed. Her legs were open, and Alucard could see her sex, glistening in the candlelight. After several moments and many long breaths, Integra sat up, and then got out of the bed. She walked to him, limbs loose and wobbly, and dropped to her knees. 

“I think you deserve a bit of a reward for behaving thus far,” she told him, swiftly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Alucard stifled a groan as she pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants. She licked the tip and Alucard’s eyes widened in pleasure, taking in Integra, kneeling nude at his feet and sucking the head of his cock. 

He dropped his head back as she began stroking him, slowly taking him deeper and deeper with each suck and stroke. After what seemed like an agonizingly pleasurable eternity, Alucard felt his cockhead hit the back of her throat, felt the muscles contort around his engorged penis.  
His hands lifted and his fingers found her hair, winding themselves into the blond tresses. Integra froze almost instantly. She slowly pulled herself away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
“You broke the rule, Alucard,” she told him. “Go back to your room.”  
“Wait, wait a minute! I—”  
“No. To your room, now,” she told him sternly. Alucard stared at her for a minute, then swallowed… the next words never came easily…  
“I was wrong. I should not have made such a mess in London, and I should never have embarrassed you or the organization.”  
“You really mean that?” Integra said, perching herself on the edge of the bed.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Then come over here. Make love to me.”  
Alucard grinned, shedding his clothes in record time, and nearly pouncing onto the bed. Integra gasped, and his grin grew larger.  
“I’m going to reward you for such a lovely punishment, Integra.”  
“Oh, Alucard.”


End file.
